Putting the Pieces Together
by Sly the gratsulover117
Summary: Valarie couldn't stop thinking about everything that went on while she helped Danny Phantom save Dani Phantom. Something she heard the two ghosts call each other made her start thinking, and her thoughts draw her to a shocking conclusion.


**This it set slightly after the episode D-stabilized, no Phantom planet.**

**This is a short little one-shot maybe a two-shot if I ever feel like making another chapter.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I make any money from this story.**

**Summary: Valarie couldn't stop thinking about everything that went on while she helped Danny Phantom save Dani Phantom. Something she heard the two ghosts call each other made her start thinking, and her thoughts draw her to a shocking conclusion.**

Valarie sat on her bed after returning home from helping Danny save Dani, she was still quite shocked to find that there were humans that were part ghost, not to mention there were two and the fact Vlad Masters was one of them. But right now her focus was mostly on Danny and Dani.

Valarie layed on her bed and thought over how similar the two were.

_They were the spitting images of each other only the opposite genders. But that can be explained by the fact that they called each other cousins... But Dani was human too right? How could they be cousins if the ghost boy was just a ghost and the girl was part human? Was Danny her cousin before he died? Maybe Dani had a human and a ghost parent and Danny was from the ghost side? Or maybe their entire family were human ghost hybrids..._.

Valarie paused in her thoughts as her eyes widened at that thought.

_Is it possible that the ghost boy could have a human half too? Well it definitely could be possible, both Vlad and Dani were humans as well as ghosts._

Valarie remembered when she saw the little black haired girl with blue eyes wearing a blue sweat shirt and shorts had changed into the white haired ghost girl with green eyes with a black and white outfit with the DP symbol similar to Danny Phantoms. She also remembered seeing how Vlad changed from silver hair blue eyes and a business suit into black hair red eyes blue skinned wearing a white and red outfit with a cape. What if Danny Phantom also had a human form that had a different appearance than his ghost form?

Valarie got off her bed and walked over to one of the many news pictures of Danny Phantom she had posted on her wall and began to think about what his human form would look like...if he even had one.

_Danis Ghost form looked exactly like Danny Phantom, they were cousins after all, so maybe they looked alike as a human too? _

She took off one of the pictures and headed over to her desk where she sat down and stared at the picture.

_Dani had black hair as a human, maybe Danny had that too? _

She took a pencil from the desk and carefully colored in Dannys white hair to make it look black... what she ended up with was shocking and she gasped.

_He looks EXACTLY like Danny Fenton!_

"Can Fenton actually be Phantom?" Valarie said

_well it would explain why Foley and Manson show up around Phantom, and it explains why Phantom carries around the same thermos as Fenton, and it also explains why and how Phantom actually is able to keep an eye on the inventions that the Fentons make._

Her eyes widened as she remembered what exactly Danny Phantom said today in the labs.

"_My Da...Jack Fenton tends to be a little of both"_

_He was about to call Jack his dad._

"_Well then lets hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles Heel"_

_He out right said dad that time, I was just to occupied to fully notice that time._

"I need a way to confirm this" Valarie said as he returned to her bed still looking at the picture she colored, "Although I am surprised no one has noticed how much they look alike" she said as she set the picture on the small night stand by her bed before settling in to sleep for the night.

**I know it is short, but it was mainly just thought that could have gone through her head after saving Dani**

**feel free to give me ideas on how Valarie confirms her theory because I can't decide how at the moment... witch is why it is currently just a one-shot.**


End file.
